slovknigfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Liver (anat)
HEPA "HEPA" appears to be the best choice. It is the Greek word for "LIVER" (see more details below). Most of the Slavic languages use "HEPA" for a word to equal the English word - "HEPATITIS" - which is inflammation of the liver. Andrej and I (Steeven) considered the various options below under "INJE MOŽNOSTI" 'and, and this Greek / Medical terms seems like the simplest and most recognised word form available. Adjectival form: '"HEP-OV-Y" - "HEP-OV-A" - "HEP-OV-O" - "HEP-OV-E" Steevenusx 07:18, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Steevenusx 20:03, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- Not the best choice. Conflict with Polish pieczeń�:/ --Poloniak 09:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....roasted liver. Smačnij! So, suggestion? Steevenusx 10:22, February 26, 2010 (UTC) INJE MOŽNOSTI: *'JATRA' *'VOUTROBA' *'JETRA' *'VATROBA' *'VUTROBA' *'VJATROBA' = JATRA + WATROBA *'VJETROBA' = JETRA + WATROBA *DROB *'HEPATER' *'HEPATROBA' *'HEPATRA' *'HAPAJATER' Prosim, izborij tvoj vibor i tož tvoje pričini zašto: ' Drob is also out, conflict with Polish drób and Serbo-Croatian drob. Poloniak 11:24, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ''Vatroba ''is definitely out. Why not ''vutroba? We need opinion of Southern Slavs. Moraczewski 09:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- Why is ''VATROBA'' definitely out? I have added two other options, merging Southern Slavic with Polish Form. What is '''VUTROBA based on? Where does "VU-" come from? --Steevenusx 17:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- One of my kolegi from HR just wrote me email. She wrote: ... "vutroba" not good word choice for hrvatski speakers bc "utroba" means "intestines, womb, insides” in HR/SR. Also means inside "hull" of boat and "inside of earth". "vjetroba or vjatroba" not good for same as vutroba. Why not use "JETRA"? Does this conflict with other slavics? Anna --Steevenusx 17:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- 'From Slovianski Forum ZetaBoards' http://s8.zetaboards.com/Slovianski/topic/8252802/3/ Steevenusx 21:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Aquarius Post #32 Ne, "liver" = jatra (pluralia tantum?). *bg. jatro *mk. jetra, jatra *sh. jetra *sl. jetra *cs. jatra *sk. jatra *gl. jatra *dl. jetsxa *polab. jutra Steeven Post #39 If we omit Russian, Polish, Ukrainian, Bulgarian, Belarusian - then: "jetra" might be a choice. Nonik ''' Post #44 ' I am not sure if ordinary people will understand hepa. Maybe from context, they will figure out, somehow. I will put jatro oooooor hepajatro:) no, its joke, of course. still a lot of czech understand slovak word peæeò, but dont know in the future, young people will not understand without learning. wutroba.........in czech we have similar word....útroba, útroby..........which means every organ inside, not just liver. so, if you put on the first place JATRO, than as a synonym PECEN a WUTROBA, everybody will be satisfied, and learn something more. '''Steeven ' Post #45''' ' I suggest that Level 1 = '''hepa' *HEPATITIS = *| russian = гепатита, воспаление печени *| belarussian = гепатыту *| ukrainian = гепатиту *| polish = wirusowe zapalenie, zapalenie wątroby *| czech = hepatitida, zánět jater *| slovak = hepatitída *| slovene = hepatitis *| croatian = hepatitis *| bosnian = hepatitis *| serbian = хепатитис *| macedonian = хепатитис *| bulgarian = хепатит and perhaps have the other words as Level 2, in case a Native Speaker uses his native word and the reader needs assistance. Nonik ''' Post #46 ' czech = hepatitida, zánìt jater Of course I know what is HEPATITIDA. and I believe that also every second Czech know too. But I do not know word HEPA, unless I connected it to HEPATITIDA. Personnaly nothing have against HEPA, but just consider the situations, I will be in the Russia, drinking too much, than have problem with HEPA,(look in the Interslavic dictionary), go to the BOLNICA saying them, I have something with HEPA, for jesus christ do something with my HEPA. Will they understand to me? HEPATITIS as basis for word for LIVER? Why not a word form like: '"HEPATROBA" "HEPATRA" ????' Andrej wrote in private email: "Jetra doesn't conflict. But I wouldn't have a slightest idea what it means if I meet this word in the text" ---- LATIN word is "JECOR" GREEK word is "HEPAR" '''HEPAR' actually comes from the Greek verb - hēpaomai - ηπάομαι - which means "to mend, to repair" > "ISPRAVIMIJ" Thus, "HEPAR" means "repairable" - indicating that this organ can regenerate itself spontaneously in the case of lesion. Words for hepatitis in Slavic are: (See Czech - includes word "jater" - see below) :*'| russian = гепатит' :*'| belarussian = гепатыт' :*'| ukrainian = гепатит' :*'| polish = zapalenie wątroby' :*'| czech = zánět jater, hepatitida' :*'| slovak = hepatitída' :*'| slovene = hepatitis' :*'| croatian = hepatitis, žutica' :*'| serbian = хепатитис, жутица' :*'| macedonian = хепатит' :*'| bulgarian = хепатит' CZECH WORD "JATER" ~! :*jaterní - hepatic (med.) :*jaterní absces - hepatopostema :*jaterní atrofie - hepatatrophy :*jaterní čára - liver-line (při čtení z ruky) :*jaterní enzym - galactokinase :*jaterní kanál - hepatic duct :*jaterní potíže - liver-complaint :*jaterní selhání - congestive hepatic failure :*jaterní skvrna - liver-spot :*jaterní sůl - liver salts :*jaternice - pork sausage :*jaterník - hepatica (bot.) :*jaterník - liverwort (podst.jm.) Why not a word form like: "HEPATROBA" "HEPATRA" ????